User talk:Uberfuzzy
Welcome! Forum pages Hey, could forum pages please not have discussion pages? Thanks! — 22:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Not directly. as mediawiki does strange things when namespaces dont have talkspaces, you could hide the tab/button/link like we do at central, it cuts down most of it, and if someone does edit in there, you know they went out of their way to do it. --Uberfuzzy 22:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :: Well then, how do I hide the tab? — 17:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Bump — 00:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::: http://guildwarsguilds.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3ACommon.css&diff=7875&oldid=3793 --Uberfuzzy 01:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oh I see. Thanks! — 16:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Duplicate rights The duplicates rights were probably for when (if) they get demoted, they would still have rollback. — 23:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi. I was running an automated mass change script across all of Wikia, cleaning up thousands of wikis, not targeting this one wiki. The rollback group only adds the 'rollback' right, that lets users see and use the quick rollback link on certain page views. That right is already part of the sysop group, and you dont need to be in both. We were having technical problems with our anti-spam edit rate throttles from sysops that were in both. To correct the problem once and for all, the duplicated user rights needed to be fixed across thousand of wikis. The rollback group can be readded at the same time as when the sysop is removed, its just a checkbox. I hope you understand. --Uberfuzzy 23:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info, thanks for fixes, thanks for stopping by! Take care. --People of Antioch 03:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Images See User talk:Angela — 22:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I might be able to do that actually. I assume you want the page part of the image too? so that it retains any categories/etc on it? do you need the full edit history or just the current version? --Uberfuzzy 14:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::I need the image page, but I don't need the redirect, license has to be , current revision is fine. Thanks! — :::Bump! — ::::If you can take the redirect away, ill just bot everything to . — 09:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::bumpz — ::::::Harro! Bump! — 03:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ok, lets get this done. since some exist here, what do you want to do about the dupes? you never answered me if you wanted the current page, or the full history. and i have no idea what you are talking about in relation to a "take the redirect away". --Uberfuzzy 11:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :The ones I uploaded are fine. When I mean take the redirect away, the image pages on GuildWiki exists with redirects to the page. Those are unecessary here. Also, current revision of the image page (ex File:"For Great Justice!".jpg) is fine. Please and Thank you! — Balistic 18:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC)